The Next Generation
by Soulful Darkness
Summary: Instead of revolving around Dracula himself this mainly focuses on his "children" (in other words who he turned into vampires)


The pale man wearing all black, black t-shirt, black baggy jeans, black steel toed work boots and a black leather biker jacket, he also wore three earrings in his left ear, one smaller loop in front of one slightly larger loop in the ear lobe and a black loop in the top back part of his ear, sighed as he sat on the tombstone in the middle of a graveyard that was filled with a heavy fog. The only light was that of the cigarette as he took a puff of it.

"Why do you even bother smoking thoughs things, it is completely pointless after all."

The voice come from another pale man, this one looked half way normal, with brown hair that just went past his ears, a black t-shirt covered by a white long sleeve button up shirt that was all buttoned up except for the top four buttons, black jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. He smirked some as the back dressed in all black ran a hand through his spiked up black hair and growled slightly.

"Shut the hell up jackass, you're late..." He took what was left of his cigarette from between his lips in his right hand and flicked it at him. "Now come on... Its time to get this shit over with..."

"Oh please Prey you know you like the idea of resurrecting our father just as much as I do."

"Bullshit... I hated our father and you know that, _James_..."

"It ain't James and you know that, James was the name given to me by my human father, my name is Ghost now and has been that for last 700 years..."

"What's truly pathetic though is that it actually took you a hundred years to gain a new name from our _father_..."

They walked slowly towards a huge tomb with the doors boarded up, and rusted gates chained. Ghost puts his hand around the padlock and twists it until is breaks and he rips it away with the chain and tossing it to the ground. Ghost then pulled open the rusty gates with a loud creak. Prey then quickly kicked open the boarded up wooden doors. The two slowly walked in the dark tomb and to the coffin that reeked of garlic.

"Damn man those priest guys really wanted to piss us off didn't they..." Prey said half mumbling.

"Yeah well they didn't really expect any of his children to survive and if any did as we did they certainly didn't expect them to find this place so easily." Ghost paused and looked down at the coffin and tried touching the top of its cover. As he did so his hand smoked and then burst into flames. He quickly waved his hand about in the air to put out the flames before continuing. "And besides it seems they were more worried about our dear father here rising again."

Prey simply kicked the top off the coffin and glared over at Ghost before saying, "Damn it Ghost, we don't have time for this chit chat shit..."

"Oh you really do want this done so we can finally rebuild our family, and maybe rebuild our army."

"All I want is to do what I promised this old fool and then go back the life I had before tonight."

"Yes, yes, as you said before, lets get this done." Ghost reached into the coffin and slowly pulled out the few pieces of garlic surrounding the perfectly preserved corpse of their _father_. With a look of disgust he tosses the garlic into the farthest corner of the tomb and then removed a small book from his back pants pocket.

Prey quickly moved to the other side of the coffin and stood opposite to Ghost. "You ready?"

"Of coarse."

Prey removed an amulet from around his neck and held over the corpses heart, or at least where it would be. And with that Ghost started to read aloud as Prey hummed an eerie tune. As Ghost read the Latin words the amulet being held by Prey started to glow a crimson color and drops of crimson light drop down onto the corpses chest like drops of blood. Soon after this happened Pry stopped humming, Ghost stopped reading and replaced the book in the his back pants pocket, Pry replaced the amulet around his neck and both stepped back as the once dead corpse rose from its coffin and sat up and looked from to the other of his two children.  
"Are you two the only ones that survived?" His voice was rich with a heavy English accent. At first both of them stayed quiet and then Ghost piped up.

"We believe so father, I've been trying to track down other siblings but I couldn't find any. But I wasn't able to try every lead I had but the majority of them were dead ends. But enough talk for now, we must get you food."

Ghost was about to go on but their father puts up his hand and stops him.

"First of all do not tell what I must do, child, and second before I do anything I will be getting my amulet back." He slowly got out of the coffin and stood in front of Prey who removed the amulet from around his neck and placed it around his father's. "Alright now I need to get some food."


End file.
